Traitement à SainteMangouste
by Elec9
Summary: OS - Ils allaient aussi bien que deux jeunes parents puissent aller. Seulement... Seulement une visite s'est passée.   Ils ne sortiront plus jamais d'ici.


**Titre :** Traitement à Sainte-Mangouste

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un texte que j'ai aimé écrire, que j'ai réussi à rendre ce qu'il est à présent grâce à l'excellente bêta-lecture de FicAndRea. J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez aussi. Aussi, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Bellatrix entre chez les Londubat. Elle désarme et immobilise Franck pendant que son mari neutralise Alice. Elle place le couple face à elle, par terre. Elle lance tout d'abord un Doloris sur Franck, puis sur Alice. Pour s'empêcher de crier, ils se mordent les lèvres, qui saignent à présent.<p>

Bellatrix leur demande une première fois de lui dire où se cache le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La réponse de Franck n'est guère polie. Bellatrix lui casse la jambe avec un sortilège bien placé. Alice crie, Rodulphus lui lance un sort de Brûlure, elle hurle, de douleur cette fois. Rabastan propose à son frère de couper la langue d'Alice, pour ne plus l'entendre hurler. Alice se tait.

Un autre Mangemort entre dans la maison, il a l'air inquiet. Il dit trois mots à Bellatrix que les Londubat n'entendent pas. La femme se tourne vers eux, un affreux rictus aux lèvres. Rabastan semble comprendre les intentions de sa belle-sœur, et sort dans le jardin.

Rodulphus et Bellatrix lancent le Doloris chacun sur sa victime, durant de longues secondes. Ils ne s'arrêtent que pour leur laisser une chance de répondre ; "Où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Le couple d'Aurors ne connait pas ces informations, il sait juste que Voldemort a disparu il y a trois soirs, d'où les Doloris qui reprennent de plus belle.

Quelques minutes d'interrogatoire plus tard, qui semblent durer des heures, Rabastan revient en courant dans la maison ; il hurle l'arrivée du Ministère.

Rodulphus sans perdre une seconde relance un Doloris encore plus puissant à Franck, alors que Bellatrix se délecte de graver une Rune de Sommeil sur le bras d'Alice. Ni Franck ni Alice ne sont plus conscients de ce qui leur arrive.

* * *

><p>Les restes d'un Doloris me broyaient le crâne. Ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien, et j'avais conscience de mon corps, et surtout de la douleur qui y régnait, comme jamais auparavant. J'ouvris les yeux lentement ; la nuit tombait. Je tentai de me lever, j'échouai. Je bougeai un bras, et ma main attrapa celle d'Alice. À tâtons, réflexe d'Auror, je cherchai son pouls ; il était faible, mais régulier. Le mien était rapide, très rapide. J'avais le souffle erratique, mon cœur battait dans tous les sens ; impossible de me calmer. Mes yeux papillonnaient mais n'arrivaient pas à chasser les points noirs qui étaient apparus. Les quelques bribes de conscience qui me restaient conclurent que, sans soins très rapides, je ne survivrais pas à la visite de Bellatrix.<p>

Alice vivrait, et moi je mourrai.

Alors que je suffoquais d'angoisse au seuil de la mort, j'étais rassuré de savoir qu'Alice était vivante, qu'elle ne semblait qu'inconsciente. Une vague de personnes soudain m'entoura, Albus Dumbledore en tête. À son regard, je compris qu'il savait qui était venu, ce que nous avions subi. Il savait pourquoi Alice était si calme, alors que moi-même l'ignorais, et pourquoi je paniquais littéralement.

« J'arrivais un instant plus tard et il mourrait » affirma-t-il aux médicomages arrivés en urgence. Ils conclurent très vite que le Doloris me faisait perdre la tête. Ils examinèrent plus longuement ma femme, trouvèrent quelque chose qu'ils murmurèrent à l'oreille de Dumbledore : "On lui a gravé une Rune de Sommeil." lequel leur répondit de nous mettre tous deux dans une même chambre, à part des autres patients, à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ajouta aussi qu'Alice devrait se réveiller incessamment sous peu, mais qu'il faudrait la garder sous calmants, le temps que je guérisse. J'aurais voulu lui dire haut et fort que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'Alice pourrait continuer sans moi. Il aurait dû me laisser mourir, il aurait dû laisser Alice élever notre fils, au lieu de la faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste ! Il aurait dû rester chez lui, ce soir-là, les pieds devant le feu, à sucer des bonbons au citron ! Il n'aurait pas dû écouter son phénix de malheur, il n'aurait pas dû priver Neville de sa mère !

J'hurlais aux médicomages de ne pas écouter Dumbledore, Alice reviendrait vite à elle, mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore leur répétait : « C'est normal, la douleur l'a rendu fou, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. ». Seulement, je le savais parfaitement, ce que je disais, crétin ! Je le savais, et tu le savais aussi, et tu n'as rien fait, rien fait !

Tu savais qu'Alice allait mieux que moi, qu'elle se rétablirait, qu'elle pourrait élever notre fils ! Tu le savais, mais tu l'ignorais sciemment. « Laissez-les dans la même chambre, que tu as dis, laissez-les dans la même chambre, ils se rétabliront plus vite. »

J'hurlais et me débattais de plus belle**.** Alice déjà n'était plus là, et il ne restait plus qu'à m'endormir, qu'à m'assommer, qu'à m'emmener, la belle affaire !

Le réveil fut douloureux, entre deux potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves. C'est tellement plus simple, plus facile, plus commode, de garder les fous silencieux, quels qu'ils soient !

Par intermittence, je voyais Alice, endormie, toujours, les cheveux ternes étalés sur l'oreiller, le souffle calme, imperturbable. Une princesse abandonnée.

« Mais je suis là, moi ! » aurais-je voulu crier. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me jeter sur toi, t'embrasser à perdre l'esprit, te réveiller, te parler, t'aimer ! J'aurais voulu te voir revivre, mais à chaque fois une guérisseuse maudite t'apportait un nouveau lot de potions, à chaque fois il fallait être immobilisé, être mis sous _Silencio_, être diagnostiqué sous toutes les coutures, alors que mon seul et unique remède, c'était toi, toi qu'ils tuaient à petit feu, jour après jour, potion après potion.

Je te regardais, le corps atrophié, devenir plus pâle de jour en jour, sombrer dans l'oubli le plus total et le plus désiré. Je voulais te retenir et te dire de me regarder : « Je suis là! Regarde-moi ! Ne t'en va pas, ne pars pas, reste-là ! Tu sais vivre, tu peux vivre, tu dois vivre ! Pour toi, pour moi, pour Neville… **» **Les sanglots m'auraient alors étouffé, et tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras, tu m'aurais consolé, rassuré, et aimé de nouveau. Revivant alors à travers toi, à travers tes yeux, ton sourire et ta voix qui seraient revenus, j'aurais pu m'abandonner dans les dédales d'une folie furieuse qui me dévorerait les entrailles, j'aurais pu t'aimer à nouveau, d'un amour encore plus beau, encore plus puissant que le Soleil, que la Magie elle-même ! J'aurais pu…

J'aurais pu te dire tout mon cœur, te clamer mille merveilles, te rendre une vie, s'ils ne t'avaient pas éloignée de moi, changée de chambre, le temps que je me « _stabilise_ ». Je t'ai regardé partir, je t'ai dévoré des yeux, le peu de temps qu'ils me laissaient conscient, et je te voyais, toi qui ne réagissais pas, qui te fondais dans les draps, qui t'abimais dans le sommeil, princesse abandonnée, et je sentais mon cœur fondre sous l'acide de l'impuissance, je sentais mes entrailles se liquéfier d'angoisse, mon corps se pétrifier de trop d'horreur. Où partais-tu, une nouvelle fois ? Où t'emmenaient-ils, que faisaient-ils de toi ? Je priais, espérais de tout ce qui me restait, qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal, qu'ils ne te détruisent pas. Il n'y eu plus que la peur pour combler ton absence.

Moi qui ne vis, qui ne pense, qui ne respireplus que par toi, ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas ! Tout ce qui fait que nous existons, que nous nous aimons, que nous respirons est déchiré, lacéré, écartelé de toute part. Je ne te vois plus, je ne t'entends pluset je meurs de peur.

J'hurle encore : « Qu'on me rende ma vie ! »

Et on me regardait avec pitié, avec exaspération, et alors qu'un sort de Sommeil s'abattait sur moi, je me mis à haïr tous ces gens.

Tous autant qu'ils étaient, guérisseurs, médicomages, dans leur façon d'être, il fallait les détester, les haïr, les exécrer, tandis que je sentais l'espoir filer le long de mon cœur, l'angoisse suinter par tous les pores de ma peau, la folie se délecter d'une haine inassouvie. Je hurlais, pestais, insultais et hurlais encore, et Alice ne revenait pas, ne reviendrait pas, ne reviendrait plus, jamais !

Le désespoir me hantait, la folie d'un homme perdu m'habitait, et le visage d'Alice demeurait, incontournable, dans ce qui me restait d'esprit. Je le voyais rire, avec les yeux, avec le cœur, et une douce torpeur m'envahissait_. _Je ne hurlais plus, ne bougeais plus, respirais à peine.

Je ne vivais plus que dans mes souvenirs, les plus doux qu'ils soient. Je revoyais Alice. Alice riant aux éclats, Alice dansant sous la neige, Alice extraordinaire. Je l'entendais me susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, énumérer toute une liste de prénoms pour notre fils, répondre "oui" à ma demande en mariage...

J'ouvrais à peine les yeux, ne me relevais plus, ne parlais plus.

Le rythme monotone se brisa.

La porte de ma chambre, où j'étais seul depuis qu'Alice était partie, était ouverte ; je sentais les courants d'air. Mes potions quotidiennes cependant n'arrivaient pas, il y avait plus de bruits de pas, et soudain, un changement, plus infime encore, se produisit.

Ni l'air, ni l'atmosphère, n'étaient plus les mêmes. Une odeur, à la fois douce, légère et enivrante envahissait la pièce, mes poumons, mon cerveau. Cette odeur, je la connaissais. Je la connaissais même par cœur, et chaque nuance à présent me revenait.

Je voyais Alice sur pieds, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de me revenir. Je la voyais dans sa robe d'été préférée, ses cheveux dorés attachés sur sa nuque. Je la voyais belle comme au premier jour…

La réalité fut toute autre et je me mis à hurler. Non, non, non ! Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser comme ça, l'abandonner dans son lit et la ramener la bouche en cœur « Tiens, on l'avait oubliée, celle-là ! ». Comment avaient-ils osé laisser la plus belle des femmes s'évanouir dans le sommeil ?

La souffrance de cette cruelle désillusion m'insupportait, et je hurlais de plus en plus fort pour m'en libérer. Qu'elle s'en aille ! Qu'elle s'en aille enfin, que je puisse pleurer mon soûl, regretter cette beauté, cette femme perdue à jamais dans les méandres de l'oubli, dans la cruauté de l'immobilité !

Qu'ils s'en aillent tous ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, ces guérisseurs de pacotille !

Je voulais me précipiter sur toi, Alice. Te serrer dans mes bras, te rappeler à la vie, te dire que je suis là, que je ne t'abandonne pas !

Je revivais ce premier soir horrible de notre descente aux Enfers, ce soir maudit où les Lestrange entrèrent chez nous. Et j'hurlais, emprisonné dans des draps ensorcelés. Je te regardais, mais tes yeux me faisaient si mal ! Ils étaient vides de tout éclat, de toute malice, de tout amour, et les couleurs elles-mêmes les avaient désertés ! Je voulais disparaîtredans tes boucles dorées. Si seulement tes cheveux ternes, raides et secs n'avaient cassé sous mes doigts ! Je voulais te toucher, te caresser, rallumer la flamme en toi, mais ta peau semblait aussi fragile que la porcelaine, aussi froide que le marbre, aussi lointaine que la Lune…

Je leur ai dit de te réveiller, de t'emmener au soleil, mais les « Taisez-vous ! » ont claqué dans l'air comme des coups de fouet, alors qu'à nouveau ils t'administraient ces horribles potions…

J'avais l'impression de te voir mourir sous mes yeux. Déjà je devenais fou de douleur, à pleurer sur ton absence, sur ta vie passée, tout ce qu'on avait manqué. Tu ne réagissais pas, enveloppée dans des draps blancs, qui ressemblaient de façon trop horrible à un linceul. Cette inacceptable vue me hantait, me déchirait de l'intérieur.

Je ne supportais plus ni ta vue, ni ton nom. Comme si ma réaction à ta présence était prévue, ils me changèrent de chambre, de potions, de traitement.

Les aiguilles se rapprochaient de moi, perçaient ma peau, taisaient mes cris, ravivaient des souvenirs. À nouveau je ressentais le _Doloris_, à nouveau l'Enfer brûlait dans mon sang, à nouveau la douleur me submergeait.

Je revivais les rires fous de Bellatrix, l'inaction de son mari, les jérémiades incessantes d'un Mangemort blond. Et tes cris, Alice, je revivais tes cris, de douleur, de refus, de dénégation. Je ressentais le feu de la douleur courir dans mon corps, je revoyais les flammes de la vengeance dévorer ton regard, tandis que tu t'élançais vers Bellatrix… Cycle sans fin, la douleur me broyait les yeux, les os, les muscles… Et mon corps, crevé de toutes ces aiguilles, à la pique si fine, à la multitude si maudite, hurlait à l'agonie, mais en silence, toujours en silence.

Elle revenait sans cesse, cette maudite souffrance, et je me désespérais de ton absence, quand enfin elle s'arrêta. Les aiguilles disparurent, je revis les murs de ma chambre… puis toi, et j'hurlais encore, je ne voulais pas de toi, je ne voulais pas de toi à demi-morte, endormie au fond de draps blancs, beaucoup trop blancs… Ma voix se brisa, les pleurs prirent le dessus.

On m'administra une nouvelle potion, on m'aida à me lever, à marcher. À pas lents, maladroits, j'approchais de ton lit. Je tendis la main, la rapprocha de ton visage. L'effleurant à peine, j'en traçai le contour. Trois mois que je n'avais pu m'approcher de toi, te toucher… Je redécouvrais ton visage, des gestes familiers me revinrent, mes larmes cessèrent de couler. Un sourire gagna mon visage ; l'infirmière quitta la chambre.

Je te touchais et te caressais de toute part, cherchant à te réveiller ; je me souvenais vaguement que tu n'avais été qu'endormie, par la Rune de Bellatrix, puis par les potions. Enfin, tu réagis, tes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire timide, tes yeux papillonnèrent…

Puis s'ouvrirent vraiment.

L'espoir avait rejailli enmoi, en un torrent que rien n'aurait pu arrêter… sauf ton regard.

J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il soit fou, triste, en colère, plutôt quevide… Un vide nouveau, un vide abyssal.

Ce vide autrefois était plein de joie de vivre, d'amour, de détermination. Il ne restait plus rien.

J'avais guéri physiquement de tous les dommages infligés par Bellatrix. J'avais laissé l'espoir regagner mon cœur, au fur et à mesure que ma guérison avançait. Je pensais que tu ne faisais que dormir, ainsi que l'avait dit Dumbledore, il y a plus de trois mois déjà. J'ignorais que des médicomages avaient modifié ton traitement. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient tué ton âme.

Depuis que je te connaissais, ma vie avait toujours tourné autour de toi. Il était inenvisageable de continuer sans toi. Fusse pour la guerre, pour ma mère, pour mon fils, je ne continuerai pas sans toi.

Tu m'avais oubliée ; il ne me restait plus qu'à te suivre, te rejoindre dans l'oubli.

Oublier tout. Tout ce que j'étais, ce que je suis, ce que je ne serais jamais.

Oublier Alice, son regard, son sourire, son amour.

Oublier ma vie, mon combat, mon passé.

Oublier à mon tour.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
